mode of trauma
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido que, hasta no sentir el dolor en la parte izquierda de la cabeza y la sangre correr por su rostro, su cerebro por fin asimiló que su ojo izquierdo había sido robado. [TakaMido] [Erogurotober2019 día 8]


• **Autora: T**ooru  
• **Palabras: 8**22  
• **Advertencias: O**oC no intencional.  
• **Erogurotober2**019 día 8  
• **Promtp: E**ye trauma

* * *

**K**uroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido que, hasta no sentir el dolor en la parte izquierda de la cabeza y la sangre correr por su rostro, su cerebro por fin asimiló que su ojo izquierdo había sido _robado _por uno de aquellos monstruos contra los que debe luchar para evitar una catástrofe que acabe con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

Kazunari siempre ha sido consciente de que su sangre es bastante atractiva para los demonios, _diferentes yōkai _—tanto indefensos como agresivos—, _yūrei _vengativos y diversos monstruos o seres mágicos que se aparecen frente a él con intenciones tanto buenas como malas. Pero ésta es la primera vez que, por un descuido, el pequeño ser de piel verdosa y llena de gruesas escamas había logrado quitarle uno de sus ojos.

Tan pronto como se obligó a salir de su asombro y a pensar que la ahora vacía cuenca de su ojo no duele en lo absoluto (a pesar de que el ardor y las fuerte punzadas de dolor taladrando hasta el fondo de su cráneo le digan lo contrario), Takao regresó al combate con un ser ahora más fuerte que antes después de haberse comido el ojo que le había robado.

.

Para cuándo ya había logrado su cometido de vencer al monstruo, su cuerpo ya contaba con tantas heridas visibles —y una que otra fractura de costillas o algún daño interno— que el azabache estaba sorprendido de haber salido con vida de ahí antes de desmayarse por culpa del dolor y la dificultad para respirar.

Su vista pronto se vuelve negra, y después de eso, su mente es incapaz de recordar lo sucedido después de aquel momento.

.

Takao se sorprende cuando despierta en una habitación que no es la suya, sin dolor en alguna parte y con vendas puestas sobre su cabeza, brazos y torso por lo que su único ojo es capaz de asimilar.

Se siente raro de ahora estar tuerto. Kazunari ríe bajo al saber que parte del karma malo que carga por burlarse de Tatsuya y su manera tan particular de cubrir su ojo casi ciego. Se lo merece por eso, y se promete que ya no hará burla de la apariencia de Himuro hasta no acostumbrarse a su nueva visión.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y tras ella aparece la elegante y llamativa figura de Midorima. Kazunari piensa en que es bastante lógico que su _Shin-chan _le haya encontrado tirado en alguna calle y lo cargará hasta su casa para curar sus heridas.

Kazunari sonríe después de un par de segundos, pero se muestra triste porque es la primera vez que termina tan herido y perdiendo tanta sangre hasta quedar inconsciente. En realidad, es lamentablemente el estado en el que se encuentra —sin un ojo, con heridas bastante serias y arrepentido de no aceptar la ayuda de alguien más para luchar contra el _goblin_ a pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento—.

Shintarō le observa después de llegar hasta el lado derecho de la cama. Takao sabe que está siendo juzgado por el mayor a pesar de que este no dice nada fuera de los términos médicos que apenas si entiende.

Kazunari se siente juzgado, como un niño al que su madre ha descubierto que rompió uno de sus adorados jarrones o como si fuera un criminal. La fuerte y fría mirada de _Shin-chan _le dejan muy en claro que esta vez tuvo que recurrir a medidas realmente extremas para salvarle la vida.

—Perdiste tu ojo izquierdo —acusa el de cabello verde—, y sabes perfectamente que no podemos conseguirte uno con la misma visión amplia.

Takao sabe que está jodido, y el regaño del único doctor que accede a curar sus heridas de batalla aún no ha terminado.

—Tuve que recurrir al banco de sangre, y sabes perfectamente que no puedes recibir transfusión de cualquier tipo de sangre [1] —continúa amenazando el mayor—. Si no fuera porque Tatsuya también estaba siguiendo el rastro del _goblin_, hubieras muerto desangrado.

Kazunari solo atina a esconderse lo más que puede en sus hombros.

La ha jodido, y muy mal.

—Lo siento…

Shintarō solo suelta un largo suspiro ante la disculpa, y el enojo que tenía hacía el azabache parece menguar un poco, más no lo hace la preocupación de que Kazunari ha perdido un ojo y casi pierde la vida por culpa de su sangre maldita.

Midorima siente un nudo formarse en su pecho. Takao no solo debe lidiar con una sangre que es deseada entre otros seres y con haber sido entrenado por el miembro más imprudente del gremio, ahora debe acostumbrarse a que su visión ha sido afectada y deberá acostumbrar a su cerebro dimensionar sin un ojo.

—Al menos estás vivo… —murmura el doctor, y Kazunari solo atina a responder con una brillante sonrisa que contrasta con su demacrado estado físico.

_«Al menos estás vivo. Al menos estás aquí, conmigo»._

* * *

[1]. Para quien no lo sepa, Takao tiene sangre de tipo O, lo que significa que no puede recibir transfusiones sanguineas por parte de personas con sangre A, AB o B porque podría morir por un shock tóxico, puesto que los mencionados tipos de sangre poseen una enzima en los eritrocitos (glóbulos rojos) que el cuerpo podría detectar como agentes nocivos y atacar el cuerpo hasta la muerte, puesto que la sangre del tipo O no posee dichas enzimas. Es por eso que conseguir donadores con sangre O es bastante complicado, pues es un gen recesivo que no va a mostrarse si alguno de los padres tiene sangre tipo A, B o AB (que son genes dominantes).


End file.
